Separado de ti
by CS90
Summary: ¿Cómo te despertarías tras haber vivido dos épocas? Un cambio en tu pasado altera tu futuro...para bien o para mal. El despertar de Logan tras los sucesos de X-Men: DOFP. Este fic participa en el reto X-Men: Elige a tu mutante del foro Groovy Mutations.


**Ninguno de los personajes de X-Men o Marvel me pertenecen :( ojala! Algún día Logan será mio, hasta entonces servidora no es dueña de nada.**

**Este fic participa en el reto: X-Men: Elige a tu mutante del foro Groovy Mutations.  
**

**LOGAN**

**"Separado de ti"**

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza como mil demonios. Sin duda aquella debía de ser alguna de las noches en las que se había pasado con la fiesta. Más bien, con las cervezas. Puso su mano en su cara tratando de desperezarse, esto era distinto. No había salido de fiesta, para nada, en la espesura del despertar comenzaron a llegar imágenes a su mente como si de flashes se trataran. Charles Xavier, Lehnsherr, Stryker, Trask, los centinelas…

-Mierda-las punzadas en su cabeza eran ahora más agudas.

El gran Logan estaba hecho un ovillo sobre la cama apretando con sus manos la cabeza, cerrando los parpados al máximo mientras seguía sufriendo las punzadas que le inundaban la mente de recuerdos a cámara rápida. Ante el pasaban decenas de acontecimientos que se desarrollaban como si se proyectasen en dos pantallas de cine: una recogía lo acontecido a su llegada a la mansión, el enfrentamiento con Magneto, lo ocurrido en el lago Alkali, Jean. Suspiro. En la otra ocurría su huida con los X-Men, el intento de salvar a los mutantes por medio de cambiar el pasado, su búsqueda del profesor, de Magneto. Parar a Mística en su intento de matar a Trask, los disparos, el estadio. Habían ganado, los mutantes eran libres, no había centinelas.

Totalmente aturdido sus sentidos estaban saturados, no sabía, no entendía nada. Por eso, en el momento en que una mano se poso en su brazo abrió los ojos de golpe, las garras saltaron automáticamente y rodo a su espalda en dirección al atacante. Sus músculos en tensión y la mandíbula apretada, esperando para ver quien lo había tocado.

-Lo…Logan-tartamudeo la persona que se encontraba atrapada bajo el peso y las garras del mutante.

Se quedo helado y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, no, no era real. Su pulso comenzó a dispararse y por mucho que lo intentara impedir las lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, aun tímidas como el negándose a creer que la persona frente a él, o mejor dicho bajo el fuera ella.

-Jean-susurro con un hilo de voz-No eres real.

Con ojos asustados y expectantes le miraba, su pelo rojo esparcido en la almohada blanca contrastaba y hacia que su vista se dirigiera de sus ojos a su pelo. De repente otro rojo fue el que le distrajo, el que salía debajo de sus garras, contra la garganta de ella. Retiro sus garras enseguida y el lamento de Jean junto con su respiración alterada inundaron la habitación y sus sentidos.

-¿Jean?-pregunto ahora temiendo que fuera un sueño.

Una lágrima solitaria salió de sus preciosos ojos asustados de él, sus dedos se dirigieron a la pequeña herida que la había hecho en la garganta tocando su sangre, apartándola, limpiando la herida. Se la llevo a la nariz, inundando las fosas nasales con el olor y la certeza de que estaba viva. Entonces la pequeña mano de ella se dirigió lentamente hasta una de las suyas, con miedo, le toco, mirándole a los ojos. Comenzó a sentir su presencia en su mente, una suave calma, un toque delicado. Su corazón latía fervientemente, entrelazo su mano con la de ella y se inclino hacia Jean juntando sus rostros. Sus frentes unidas mientras ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, ella tratando de reponerse del susto y el tratando de sentirla más cerca de el.

-Lo siento-susurro lamentado mientras aproximo sus labios a su frente y dejo un beso-Lo siento-repitió con voz desgarrada.

Esta vez abrió sus ojos para contemplarla, estaba preciosa, pero jamás quería verla llorar, mucho menos hacerla daño. No después de haber sido el causante de su final. No podía soportarlo.

-Mírame, por favor-suplico y ella abrió sus ojos, aun empañados pero esta vez no había temor-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada-contesto Jean tratando de sacar una sonrisa-Tranquilo.

Su otra mano acariciaba el rostro y su barba, entonces el cerro los ojos y acorto la distancia entre ambos. Tantos años de espera, décadas de distancia y al fin un momento de felicidad. Sus labios se encontraron con ternura, Jean pasó su mano del rostro a su pelo, acariciándole y calmándole. Logan se dedico a sentirla, enredo su otra mano al pelo de ella, no era tan largo como lo recordaba pero seguía encantándole. Era tan frágil, tan dulce, la Jean de la que se había enamorado al llegar a la mansión. Sintió como ella comenzó a tirar de él contra ella y sus manos acariciaban su espalda. Gruño ante la sensación, paso su lengua por su labio y profundizo el beso pegando por completo su torso desnudo contra el de ella. Se estaba quedando sin respiración pero le daba igual, no quería separarse de ella, ya habían estado separados demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo y trato de permanecer lo mas pegado a ella que fue posible, dejando tan solo el mínimo hueco para que ambos pudieran respirar. De repente escucho una tímida risa de Jean que le hizo abrir los ojos y mirarla.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto curioso el asomando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Jamás habías despertado así de cariñoso-ella sonrió y le miro también-Siempre lo eres pero nunca había sido así.

El sonrió y beso su mejilla, trazando un camino hasta su oreja y allí le susurro:

-Quizás es porque llevaba mucho tiempo separado de ti.

Jean se estremeció al oír esas palabras envueltas en la voz grave de Logan y al sentir su cálido aliento contra ella. La miro una vez más pero esta vez reparo en el sitio donde había clavado su garra, con tristeza toco el sitio, ya no sangraba pero aun así se sentía mal por ello.

Ella tocó su mano, parando por completos sus pensamientos y le sonrió.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Logan, no pasa nada. Las pesadillas hacen que te despiertes en estado de alerta, solo es eso-beso su mandíbula y volvió a mirarla-Además ya casi no has tenido en una buena temporada. ¿Recuerdas la última?

Logan se quedo mirándola pero a la vez miraba dentro de sus recuerdos y con tristeza le contesto:

-Me temo que hay muchas cosas de las que me tengo que poner al día.

* * *

**Espero que os guste, para cualquier comentario/crítica etc dejen un review. Gracias por la lectura! Es mi primer fic sobre X-Men así que ser buenos :)**


End file.
